The purpose of the proposed research is to investigate the methods used to assess working memory in a clinical setting versus those used in traditional laboratory settings. Researchers in both areas discuss working memory using the same terminology, yet they use different methods to assess working memory function. It would be more efficient to establish a common method of measurement for both settings. The study will be a collaborative effort between members of the cognitive and clinical faculty/students. In the proposed study a large sample of undergraduates would be asked to complete psychometric indices of working memory, (e.g., subcomponents of the Weschler Adult Intelligence Scale and Weschler Memory Scale), as well as laboratory measures (e.g., operation-word span task). In addition, we will administer tasks used to measure general fluid intelligence in order to create a criterion construct that will help to discriminate between the various WM tasks. The outcome of this research could be useful for clinicians in diagnosis and treatment. Furthermore, the proposed research can help to bridge the gap between basic and applied research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]